<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>affirmations. by thenonexisting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239648">affirmations.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenonexisting/pseuds/thenonexisting'>thenonexisting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e17 All Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, MSR, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Season/Series 07, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenonexisting/pseuds/thenonexisting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something had flicked a switch within her at that Temple and she realised that all things had led to this life, this man, this moment. From now on she was going to decide her own future and own it, and that meant fully embracing what she had with her partner. Her partner in all things."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>affirmations.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this very randomly and abruptly in the middle of the night. this fic assumes mulder and scully got together some time waaaay before all things... bc come on, did u SEE the way they were behaving around each other?! warning that this is quite messy and changes tones and tenses lol.</p><p>let me know if you want to beta this! </p><p>disclaimer: 1080, the x files, etc don't belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, she awakens. The first rays of dawn seep through the blinds and caress her face. She sighs and buries her face in the pillows, nestling further into her lover’s embrace. Arms tighten around her waist as he, sensing her discomfort, pulls her closer to him. She presses herself back against him, wedging a leg between his.</p><p>Turning to press a kiss into chest, she banishes all errant thoughts from her mind and breathes in deeply. He is hard and warm and <em>hers</em>.</p><p>For a moment, she pretends that the alarm isn’t about to go off; that she doesn’t have to go to work in a few short hours; that she doesn’t have to spend the day sitting across from him poker faced and filling out expense forms whilst thinking about what he feels like on top of her, under her, in her. It doesn’t take long until she’s rocking against him, sliding her wetness along him and—<em>Jesus</em>—how is he still asleep? The temptation to wake him with her mouth crosses her mind briefly but then the alarm starts to bleep and reality hits.</p><p>She sighs in frustration and stretches her hand to get the alarm. He still has a couple of hours until he needs to get up and he’s not exactly had time to rest after getting back from England after all. She shuts her eyes, counts to five, and gracefully rolls out of Mulder’s arms and out of bed.</p><p>The sudden movement startles her waking brain and she dizzies for a moment, clutching the sheets for balance. Once she recovers, she resets the alarm for Mulder and goes about stretching her well-worn muscles. The pleasant ache down below puts a small smile on her face as she remembers last night’s activities.</p><p>*</p><p>She had awoken to him making a small ruckus in the apartment. Still half asleep, she watched him as he pottered about gathering rubbish and moving clothes and – changing sheets? Wrapping the Navajo-print blanket around her, she followed him into the bedroom where he was busy making the bed and stuffing pillows into freshly laundered cases. He was so focused on turning down the covers that he didn’t notice her in the doorway until she cleared her throat.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said sheepishly, body drawn to her like a magnet.</p><p>“It's fine.” He gave her a pointed look, rubbing his hands up and down her blanketed arms. “I am, really. I am where I need to be.”</p><p>They stood smiling at each other for a while. Mulder's hands dropped to massage Scully's hands, knuckles, fingers. The blanket dropped to the floor, lost to their preoccupation with one another.</p><p>“You’ve had a long day. Stay,” he said, reaching up to stroke her face with both hands. She placed her hands atop his, stroking them with her thumbs. His eyes crinkle. "I'll even tuck you in."</p><p>“It’s a school night, Mulder,” she chastised, though they both knew she was putting up a fight she never intended on winning.</p><p>“I’m still jetlagged and we both know you’re too tired to drive.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Mmm, I can call a cab… or take the subway… or…”</p><p>“Or…?”</p><p>Scully leaned up on tip toes to whisper into his ears. “Or I can take <em>you</em> to bed.”</p><p>*</p><p>Something had flicked a switch within her at that temple and she realised that all things had led to this life, this man, this moment. From now on she was going to decide her own future and own it, and that meant fully embracing what she had with her partner. Her partner in all things, destined and not. She was giving her all to him as he had already done to her. In the privacy of their own homes, she could give him - them - <em>this</em>. Usually, they would undress each other but this time she had made him sit on the bed and watch her. Piece by piece. Each piece of clothing, a chink of armour she was stripping away for her and for him. For them. Vulnerabilities be damned. </p><p>He watched her with a reverence only Mulder could give, kneeling at her feet as she removed the last layers.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Scully,” he whispered up at her, eyes shining. He understood. He kissed her inner thigh, already slick with want. Heat pooled further in the valley of her thighs and it took all she had not to drown him in her love.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he had venerated every inch of her body with his caresses of love and whispers of endearment. It was only when he focused his attentions on her sex that she had tugged at his hair and urged him to stand so she could undress him too.</p><p>Each touch was a mark of her own commitment to him. He needed to know. To see and touch and taste what he meant to her. It did not matter how far the distance was between them. Wherever he would go, to England or Antartica or the deepest reaches of the ocean, she would be there with him. In his heart, mind and soul. And he, in hers. This was no beginning nor ending but an affirmation of their life here, now and to come.</p><p>Soon enough, she was sliding into bed after him and showering his body with her own affections, rubbing her lithe figure against his own until they were both groaning with pleasure. Wet coating dry. Hard against soft. Muscle on nerve. Small moans swallowed by throaty gasps. She was so worked up, she came from the sensation of her clit against his thigh alone. Keeping her legs trapped between his own, he drove his fingers into her to catch the last waves of her orgasm and worked her up into another frenzy. A pinch of her oversensitive nerves and strategic crooks of his finger against her inner walls was all it took for another reckoning. She quaked and quivered as colours burst behind her eyelids. His back would bear the marks of her pleasure for days to come.</p><p>As the shockwaves wore off she pushed him into a sitting position and climbed into his lap, unable to bear his absence any longer.  <em>Please, Mulder. </em>She cradled his face in her hands as she eased onto him and looked deep into his eyes as she rode him, resisting the urge to close her lids or look down at their joining. As much as she wanted to kiss him and lick him and love him with her mouth, she had to<em> see</em> him. And more importantly, he had to see her. She wanted him to see everything, everything about her. This was her choice. He was her choice. She tried to convey what words couldn’t through the shine in her eyes, the song from her lips, the rhythm of her body.</p><p>“I see-- I see you,” he panted. “I see everything that you are, everything that you will be. I see us, Scully.”</p><p>She gasped, realising she had spoken aloud.</p><p>But she could see it, too. A house and a child and a life spent still after a life of running. Her future, his fate, their past and present, entangled together in the webs of time and space and oh, it was so beautiful, it was divine, it was God. It was them. They were painting a reality so beautiful with their bodies, bringing about galaxies from the dust of their travels, filling a future from the emptiness of her womb. She ground into him; he elicited a guttural moan. She guided his to where they were grinding against each other. He took the hint and starting rubbing. Playing her like a fiddle. She began to rise and fall again, eyes still locked with his. Their tempo remained agonisingly slow so as not to crush his hand between them but he bucked up every time she came down, their pubic bones colliding and releasing the most electrifying friction. Love and lust and heartbreak. And life, so much life. This, them, this was heaven and hell and all the bits in between and it hurt so good and it felt so right. There was only them and oh, oh, oh—</p><p>They held each other tight as they came, together, noses nuzzling and sweat mingling. Skin on skin on skin. Exhausted, they collapsed into each other’s arms and dozed. They woke only to make love late into the night, giving into sleep when their eyes could no longer bear their own weight.</p><p>*</p><p>Back in real time, Mulder groans in his sleep. She runs a hand through his hair, smooths it back. Fingers clutching at empty sheets where she lay moments ago, he sighs and turns over.</p><p>How she wishes they could just take the day off, call in sick, take a holiday, she thinks as she pulls on her underwear. But that’s not who they are. It never has been and it likely never will be. The work comes first, especially when there are eyes and ears watching. And so, Special Agent Dana Scully coming into work from his apartment wearing yesterday’s clothes is not an option.</p><p>Sure, there may be betting pools at work and tomes on them on the desks of those waiting to take them down, but she likes to think that their relationship is one aspect of their life that they, and they alone, can control. One thing their enemies can never have. They can have her ova, his sister, both of their bereaved, but they will never have the unbreakable bond she and Mulder have built together. The trust founded on the truths they have discovered.</p><p>“Scully?” a voice croaks from behind her.</p><p>“Mulder, go back to sleep,” she instructs softly, perched on the edge of the bed, midway through pulling on her bra.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He slides across the bed until he can wrap his arms around her hips and hide his face in the ouroboros on her back. She places one hand on top of his, interlaced over her midsection, and strokes his head with the other. He kisses her palm.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to stay over last night. I don’t have a change of clothes.” It’s true. She hadn’t expected to see him; she had wanted to let him sleep off the jetlag. Not to mention, the weekend she’d had, she was just ready to go home and sink into a relaxing jasmine-scented bath. Of course, life had different plans. Mulder-shaped plans.</p><p>“I keep telling you, there’s plenty of space in my closet,” he murmurs into her spine. She shivers.</p><p>“And I keep telling you, we hardly stay at yours enough to warrant it.”</p><p>“Geez, Scully, just say you hate it here,” he teases, pressing an open-mouthed kiss into the base of her spine.</p><p>“You’re the one that always insists on coming to mine,” she retorts, biting back a moan as his kisses begin to travel upwards.</p><p>“I never hear you complaining,” he chuckles and the vibrations reach her toes. She lets out a sigh; he takes this as a sign of encouragement to continue his ministrations which are now reaching the nape of her neck. His hands have wormed their way underneath her unclasped bra to knead her breasts.</p><p>“Mulder, stop,” she says, half-heartedly swatting at his hands.</p><p>“We’ll be quick.”</p><p>“I'm going home.” As if he doesn't know.</p><p>She grunts and moves to get up and away. Taking her by surprise, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her down onto the bed. Tangles her between the sheets, searches her eyes with his.</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>She glances at his bedside clock.</p><p>“If I’m late, you can explain,” is all she says as she lunges for his mouth.</p><p>A few more minutes can't hurt.</p><p>*</p><p>Sated, she is propped up against the headboard with him laying on her chest, suckling at her breast and snoozing. <em>Men</em>. She is giving herself five minutes to cool off and get her head straight. After being fucked out of shape, she’s not sure she can make it to the bathroom right this second. She rakes her hand through his hair as considers how far she’s come, how much she’s risked for this love and this life, and how much she loves it. Him. It should scare her. She thinks of Daniel Waterson and when she saw him lying there in bed, still pining for a fantasy of a life he could never have instead of basking in the love of a family right under his nose. No, there is nothing to fear, she has made all the right decisions.</p><p>Mulder is still attached to her breast when she pushes him off her and into the sheets. He stirs, mumbling, making a sorry attempt to lift his body from the sweat slicked sheets. “Take the day off, doctor's orders. I’ll tell Skinner,” she decides, refastening her bra, pushing him back down. “I’ll come by after work.”</p><p>Too tired to protest, he murmurs something ineligible and drops off into a slumber. She rolls her eyes affectionately and goes to recover her clothing. As quietly as she can, she makes her way to the bathroom to clean up their mess between her thighs and prepare for the day ahead.</p><p>Her sweater, her blazer, even her cross. Each layer of clothing is one more line of defence against the world that takes so greedily from her and Mulder. Outside of this apartment is a battleground for the future of humanity, only nobody really knows who is fighting it. Is it super soldiers? Abducted child clones? Aliens? The answers can be found in cigarette smoking shadows and covert meetings in underground parking lots. She knows that the only way to find the Truth is in the x-files and there are no shortcuts to this work, no cheatcodes to freedom, no prayers that will secure a future for generations to come.</p><p>If these past few days have taught her anything, it’s that she has a future worth building. With Mulder. And goddamnit, she will fight tooth and nail to get there.</p><p><em>So, do it,</em> she tells herself in the mirror.</p><p>For now, it’s armour on and Special Agent Dana Scully out. Her partner can slumber for now but when he wakes, there are conspiracies to uncover and shadowy figures to topple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what do you think?</p><p>leave me prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>